War Love
by Pickle2
Summary: Jag and Jaina are just beginning to explore their newfound feelings for each other, but as soon as they figure their feelings out will the war tear them apart? May get up to PG-13 in later chapters. No action until later chapters, all sappy romance bec
1. Default Chapter

I am not sure why I am writing this story. It just popped into my head and I love Jaina and Jag so here it is. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I am making absolutely no money off this!  
  
Colonel Jagged Fel walked down the hall absent-mindedly. He was walking swiftly and bumped into someone. He turned to apologize and found himself face to face with Goddess Jaina Solo.  
  
He grinned and politely said, "Please excuse me Goddess. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
She winked and said, "Well, maybe you should learn to watch where you're going. Don't be in such a hurry." She smiled faintly as she teased him. She reached up and brushed his shoulder with her fingertips and pulled away as though she had been burned. Through his uniform her touch was like a shock of electricity.  
  
He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Two minutes from now I will be in Conference Room A. Alone. Care to join me?"  
  
She grinned angelically and said, "I'd be delighted, but only for a few minutes. I have an important meeting that I must be on time to."  
  
"I assure you that it won't take long," he spontaneously kissed her ear when no one was looking and turned abruptly and sauntered off in the other direction. Jaina stood there with a stunned look on her face. Then she fully comprehended what had happened and hurried off to Conference Room A.  
  
She slowed down to a walk as she neared the conference room and brought her breathing back to normal. She walked in and Jag was leaning on the table and, as he had said, was alone. She mimicked him and took the same stance as he. He uncrossed her arms, she uncrossed her arms. They kept this game going for a little while. Then he swatted at her arms as she copied him and they burst out laughing. He plopped down onto a nearby chair and grabbed her hand. She was almost pulled down with him, but caught herself. The last thing she needed right now was to sit in Jag's lap, for she knew if she did, then she may never get to the meeting and just relish in her time with him and his warmth.  
  
So she pulled a chair up next to his and laced her fingers through his and gently rested her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for a few moments, just happy being with each other. Jag decided that someone had to break the silence and he was just about to speak when Jaina spoke.  
  
"Why did you want to see me colonel? I must admit that I am happy you wanted to speak with me, but if we don't speak then the purpose for meeting here is squashed." He smiled at her words and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner tonight. It would be nothing fancy, just dinner in my quarters. I have no idea what I would cook, but I want to spend time with you somehow. We haven't talked in a while."  
  
"We're talking right now, silly. But I would love to eat dinner with you and I doubt you can cook so I think you should ask my brother to cook for us. Believe it or not he makes very good nerf-steaks. As long as he is gone before I get there, then I will just assume that you made them, even though I will know otherwise. It will be our little secret."  
  
"I never said I didn't know how to cook, I said that I have no idea what I am GOING to cook. There is a big difference."  
  
"Oh, well then I guess you won't need Jacen's help. Although.he does know what I like. Maybe you SHOULD talk to him. Hmmmm. Just a suggestion though." Jaina laughed as she walked out of conference room. She glanced down at her chrono-watch (Are there such things?) and realized she was about to be late for her meeting.  
  
She took off running as fast as she could and took all the shortcuts imaginable. Panting, she rushed into the conference room where her meeting was to be held. General Antilles looked amused while her father was trying not to laugh and her mother gave her a stern look.  
  
"I am so sorry for being late. I was in the hall on my way here and I was GOING to be on time and I ran smack dab into Jag. He was carrying stacks and stacks of papers and I helped him clean them all up. By the time we finished picking up the papers I realized I was going to be late. So I ran all the way here and that is why I am late," Jaina explained breathlessly.  
  
Wedge just smiled and said, "That's fine Jaina. Please take a seat and be careful to watch where you are going when walking down the halls. We don't want incidents like that on a regular bases."  
  
Jaina knew that he was poking fun at her, but she didn't care. She took a seat and thought about Jag as her mother began talking about the situation. She already knew the situation because she had talked with her mom that morning and had had everything explained to her. Soon she would have to pay attention, as soon as Wedge started yakking, but for now she put all her thought into Jag. 


	2. Jaina's POV

If you want to see the disclaimer, look back to chapter one please.  
  
This may be a little weird at first, but it is Jaina's journal entries before and after she talked with Jag and went to her meeting. Well, here it goes.enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~Jaina's Journal-morning  
  
Ever since Jag kissed me we haven't argued once. I am always nervous when I see him. I always wonder if the kiss was just to shut me up or if he meant it. I really hope he meant it.  
  
It's only been a few days, but I can't help thinking about him when I should be doing other things. I believe I am falling for him. He is all I think about (other than the war and my family) and dream about.  
  
When I am around him, as I said, I am nervous and not sure what to expect. I used to always expect an argument so I tried to avoid him, although that never really worked. Now I try to find him and I never can.  
  
I have always been attracted to him, but I never thought it would go farther than that. Now I know, he is attracted to me and now my emotions are involved. When I was just physically attracted to him it was so much easier.  
  
I do believe, oh how I do, that I am falling in L-O-V-E with Jagged Fel. We've only kissed once, but I still think I am! Oh, what am I getting myself into? He has also gotten me very flustered and I am afraid that all I have written is babble. Oh well.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Jaina's Journal- afternoon/evening  
  
What a day so far! I made a date with Jag, was late to a meeting, and had a heart-to-heart talk with my mother. I have always looked up to her and been able to tell her everything. I tell her things I can't even tell Jacen. I love my father, but I could never tell him the things I tell my mother.  
  
So anyway, here's how my talk with my mom went:  
  
Mom: So, What's the real reason behind your lateness today?  
  
Me (I was totally blushing!!!): I told you. I ran into Jag, quite literally, and helped him pick up the papers I knocked out of his hands.  
  
Mom: I believe the part about running into Jag. However, I do not believe the rest. Come on daughter dear, spill.  
  
Me: Well.okay, but not here. (we were in the mess hall, anyone could hear!)  
  
Mom: Alright, let's go to your quarters. You know your father will undoubtedly interrupt us if we go to mine. (She's so right!!!!)  
  
Me: Okay, let's go.  
  
We were on our way to my room and who do we have to pass? Jag, of course. That's not all either! He winked at me and told me to call him and get the details of tonight. I started blushing again and we finished the walk to my room.  
  
Once we were inside:  
  
Mom: What was THAT all about?  
  
Me: It'll all come together, I promise. But first, listen to the story.  
  
I started by telling her about the kiss and I could tell she was surprised. She kind of lifted her head and narrowed her eyes. Then she slightly arched her eyebrows and her mouth twitched a little bit. She always does that when she is mildly surprised. It is kind of weird; I have heard so many stories of my friend's mom's screeching when they are surprised. Though my mother always handled things with such poise.  
  
I went on to tell her of my developing feelings for him and that when I ran into him he asked to talk with me privately. I told her that I wanted to talk with him even though I new I might be late, but I did it anyway.  
  
She then interrupted by saying, "Well, what are the DETAILS that Jag was talking about?"  
  
I just smiled secretively and continued my story. I told her all about the date tonight and she finally connected the dots. She was very happy, but didn't seem surprised. She was so happy for me and stayed to help me pick out a nice outfit for the date. She also interrogated me about him. Her most embarrassing question was: Is he a good kisser?  
  
After my mom left I called Jag for the details. He told me to dress comfortably (my outfit is perfect for that!) because it would definitely not be formal. He also asked me to wear my hair down (I can't believe he's never seen it down!). Of course I will comply, but I can barely believe that I have a date with Jagged Fel! I hope everything goes well. I am so nervous; there must be a thousand butterflies in my stomach. I have a feeling though, that it will be perfect. Oh, I still wonder, what am I getting myself into?  
  
It took me such a long time to type this between school work and such so I hope you like it! I like the idea that is beginning to form even more in my head! *grins evilly* lol, just kidding! 


	3. Before the Dinner

Another chapter!!! Yay! I love this story! So anyways here it is and if you want to see the disclaimer look back to chapter one. Thanks!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Jag called Jacen and asked him to come over for a favor that he needed. Jag had no idea what Jaina liked so he decided to ask the next best thing, her twin brother. Jacen, Jag knew, would know exactly what Jaina would like. Even down to the type of flower he put on the table. Jacen went over to Jag's quarters, looked around, and shook his head.  
  
"First of all, your clothes are lying in the living room. Girls hate that. All girls. I know this from living with Jaina and my mother for so long. I still throw my clothes all over the place, but, remember this, always clean them up before any girl comes over. Now that we have that down, we have to put a tablecloth on the table and a single pink rose in a thin glass vase in the middle of the table. After we do this, then we can get started on the food." Jacen said.  
  
"Thanks so much for coming over here on such short notice. The dinner is at 8:00 tonight." Jag said.  
  
"No problem, now let's get to work, we only have 3 hours. Now Jag, you clean up your clothes and I will try to scrounge up the stuff for the table. Oh, and do you have placemats?"  
  
"Yeah, but I never use them."  
  
"Tonight you will." Jacen told him.  
  
Jag went over to his pile of clothes as Jacen left to get things for the table and he had a grim look on his face. He picked up a shirt with one finger, smelled it, and threw it down immediately disgusted. His task was an uninviting one but one that had to be done. Quickly he picked up the pile of clothes while trying not to gag and walked into his room and placed them in the laundry hamper (AN: Surprised he has one? Me too, but he had to put the clothes somewhere!).  
  
Jag walked into the kitchen and pulled out drawer after drawer searching for the place mats. He finally found two beige colored placemats. Jacen returned soon after with a forest green table cloth in hand and a glass vase. In his mouth he was carrying a long stemmed pink rose. Jag almost laughed and watched with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Where did you get all this stuff?" Jag inquired.  
  
"I got it from different people and places. Now, what are you making for dinner?" Jacen asked as they put the table cloth on the table.  
  
"I was thinking nerf-steaks." Jag said as he laid out the placemats.  
  
"Okay, that's good for a main course. Make a salad for an 'appetizer' of sorts. Then make something with chocolate, white chocolate. Jaina hates any other kind." Jacen said as he walked into the kitchen and put water in the vase. He then picked up the pink rose and stuck it in the water. He gasped as he realized something.  
  
Jag asked, "What is it?"  
  
"We have no candles. You don't want to eat by candlelight, but Jaina always loves when some candles are in the room. Light them right after dessert or while she is eating dessert, but first I have to get some candles for you. I know! I'll jack some from her place. I know where she keeps them. I'll be right back." Jacen said as he darted out the door.  
  
Jag sighed and flopped down on the couch, there was a lot more to know about Jaina than he had thought. Then again, he was complicated as well. It would take Jaina over a lifetime to know who he was exactly, but Jag hoped she was willing to at least try and get to know him. Jag closed his eyes and propped his feet up on the coffee table. If he was going to wait, he was going to relax.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Jaina's Quarters  
  
Jaina was rushing around her room trying to find her favorite black boots when she heard a knock on the door. She dashed to the door and opened it. Standing outside was her brother. She smiled and asked him in.  
  
"Jace, maybe you can help me. I have lost my favorite black boots. Think you can help me find them?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure, I'll look in your kitchen and such and you look in you room and bathroom." Jacen said easily.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jacen walked down her hall as she entered her room to search. He walked right to her hall closet and opened it. The candles were there, on the top shelf. He decided to get the green kiwi scented ones. He then placed the candles in the deep pockets of his flight suit (AN: He has to put them somewhere! Like Jag and his clothes, but Jacen has to hide these) and walked back down the hall. He looked under the couch for her boots and there they were, as usual. She was always shoving them under there and forgetting.  
  
"Hey, I found em sis!" Jacen called to her.  
  
She walked out of her bedroom and smiled, "You always know exactly where they are. Where were they this time?"  
  
"Under the couch.again."  
  
"Oh, well thank and why did you come over here in the first place?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Just wanted to see you a little bit before your big D-A-T-E!" Jacen spelled out the word and laughed as she ran after him. He whooshed out the door as she was gaining on him and slammed it shut in her face. She wondered how he knew when all of the sudden:  
  
*Jaina. I knew because of Jag. I am helping him out. Be glad and remember you owe me big time for cleaning this one up!*  
  
*Ha Ha Jace. I'll see you later* Jaina thought to him sarcastically.  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
In Jag's quarters  
  
Jag had fallen asleep on the couch when Jacen came in and shut the door loudly. Jag jumped up and went to take the candles from Jacen and decided where to place them. Jacen watched as Jag put them over his mantle (AN: No there is no fireplace.) and smiled. His work here was almost done.  
  
"Now we have to make the food and you have to wait for my gorgeous sister to arrive." Jacen said.  
  
They went into the kitchen and made the food. Jacen left Jag with strict instructions that were:  
  
Treat my sister with courtesy always.  
  
If you hurt her, you're getting killed by me and then sent to my dad and maybe then Uncle Luke will want to hurt you too.  
  
Jag looked at the chrono and saw that it was 8:00, Jaina would be there any minute. 


	4. Dinner

If you want to see the disclaimer please look back to chapter one. I am so excited to find out what happens, just like you, but I have an idea. It will mostly be hopeless bits of romantic fluff in this chapter if I can write it in a presentable way. I always have these really romantic ideas and then when it comes time for me to write them I flake and they turn out horrible! I hope this one isn't like that, please read&review! Ok, what you've all been waiting for..The DINNER!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaina walked out of her quarters briskly with a smile that lit up her face. She slowly made her way to Jag's quarters, her heart was beating so hard she could hear it. Standing outside his door she knocked and Jag came to let her in. He took one look at her and realized that she looked good in anything. Good in flight suits, good in civilian clothes, good in everything else possible it seemed to him.  
  
"Good evenening milady." Jag said with a smile.  
  
"Good evening." Jaina replied, playing along with his little game. She noticed that Jag had turned on some soft music. Straining her ears to hear it she finally realized the tune and it was one of her favorites. "I love this song. It seems so peacefull to me."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, I picked it out myself. Your brother didn't even help me."  
  
Jaina laughed and looked up at him lovingly with tender chocolate brown eyes. Jag caught his breath in his throat. He thought she looked wonderful, basking in beauty and Jag had half a mind to kiss her right then and there. He stopped himself and pulled her chair out at the table as she looked around. She took her seat and noticed the candles. She just smirked and shook her head, so that's what Jacen had wanted earlier, she realized.  
  
He disappeared into the kitchen and when he reappeared he had a sald bowl in his hands. He placed the bowl on the table and scooped some onto her plate. She smiled as she saw the cherry tomatoes that she loved. She wondered if Jacen had told him about those as well. She decided not to wonder that about anything anymore and she looked across the table at him. Delicately, she pressed her fork into the sald enjoying the crunching noise it made. He looked at her with eyes that seemed to see into her soul and ran shivers up and down her back.  
  
"This is good salad." Jaina said.  
  
Jag looked at her odd and began to laugh, "Why are we so nervous around each other?"  
  
"I don't know. This is our first date. I just want it to be perfect." Jaina replied quietly, she didn't think it was funny at all.  
  
Jag realized his mistake, reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers and said, "Jaina, it's going to be perfect. We're going to be around each other so it has to be."  
  
Jaina smiled as Jag moved his chair next to hers at the tiny table. He moved his food over too and they started talking about upcoming assignments. Which eventually led to talks about family and everything else under the sun. Soon they had finished dinner and dessert.  
  
Jag got up dimmed the lights and lit the candles. Jaina walked to the couch, sat down, and curled her legs up beneath her. Jag sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders and she repositioned her head to where it was resting on his shoulder. He kissed her head softly and she sighed softly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jaina's thoughts at this moment  
  
The dinner was perfect although I wonder what's taking him so long to kiss me. Did I just think that? I like him, that's true, but do I want to kiss him again?  
  
*flashback*  
  
Jaina's leaning against a table in a conference room somewhere. She's talking with Jag and it seems to be becoming a very heated discussion. He moved toward her and she put her full weight on the table as she sat on it. She was near tears now and he was coming closer, talking to her in soothing tones. He lifted her chin gently and lowered his lips to hers. She welcomed his kiss quickly, her own lips kissing back and her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands were on her waist as he pulled her closer to him and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled away gradually, told her that he would see her the next day, and left her wearing a surprised expression on her face.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
I do, I do want him to kiss me again. Oh, but this is nice too. I love being close to him and I can feel the heat radiating off of him. ~~~~~~~  
  
Jag watched her as she closed her eyes and thought to herself. He thought she looked beautiful and planned on telling her so, in just one moment. Her beauty was shining like a beacon and Jag enjoyed just being in her prescence. He lifted her chin, looked deep into her eyes and.  
  
_________________________________ Yes!!!! A cliffie!!!! I love my story! Sorry I haven't updated but these past few days have been hectic! I just got home from babysitting and I am wiped out! Anyway, enjoy! 


	5. Wedge's Announcement

There was a sudden knock on the door and Jag jumped up. Jaina sighed and watched him as he went to the door. He switched on the lights and pushed his boots out of the way of the door. He opened it and outside stood General Antilles.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Wedge." said Jag.  
  
"Hello, I am here to inform you of an assignment and to ask you if you know where I might be able to find a certain Jaina Solo. I was just at her quarters and I was going to explain the mission to both of you. However, she was not home."  
  
Jag rolled his eyes, sighed frustrated, and said, "Come on in. You can explain it to us now."  
  
"Us," asked Wedge.  
  
"Yes, us. Just come inside and explain."  
  
Wedge walked in the door and spotted the candles; he then swept his eyes over the room and spotted Jaina. She was sitting on the couch with her legs under her and her head resting on her hand. She looked somewhat annoyed and Wedge realized what he had interrupted.  
  
Jaina swung her legs over the couch and smiled a fake smile as she said, "Hello Wedge. I suppose there is an assignment that we both have to be briefed on. So, please explain as quickly as possible."  
  
"Well, there is a food shortage and we need to a small team to head to a planet on the outer rims and see what food rations we can scrounge up. There are some planets that have been abandoned by the Vong after invasion and the team will be sent there."  
  
"How can we be low on rations?" Jaina exclaimed, "We have been fine!"  
  
"Apparently, we haven't. We thought that we had some in storage, but we don't. This was just discovered and is a dire emergency. We are sending you two, Kyp, Jacen, and your father Jaina."  
  
Jaina groaned inwardly and looked at Jag. Jag, she knew, was very scared of Han Solo. Except he was scared of him for a different reason than she had thought. She thought that he was because everyone was, but Jag was really scared of what Han would do to him when he found out how he felt about Jaina. He was startled when Wedge began talking again.  
  
"You set out tomorrow. Kyp and Han will be taking the Falcon, and you two and Jacen will be taking an extra ship. There will be X-Wing crafts attatched to these and you will be able to take them out should you need them. You only need them when the Vong are attacking. That is the only time you need them." Wedge emphasized his point about the x-wings once more and gave them an easy smile.  
  
"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Jaina asked.  
  
"You will be leaving at 6:00 in the morning." Wedge replied.  
  
Jag and Jaina looked at each other and sighed, that meant that they would have to pack and get sleep tonight. They could only be together for another hour or so.  
  
Wedge turned to leave and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two. Carry on, but don't forget to pack and get some sleep." He walked toward the door and Jaina watched him sadly.  
  
"Wait, how long will we be gone?" Jag asked.  
  
"Probably two or three weeks. You'll know even more tomorrow morning after you talk with Han and Kyp. Don't worry about it tonight."  
  
Wedge walked out and closed the door gently. Jaina walked across the room to Jag and looped her arm through his and pulled him back to the couch. She settled down on his lap and he reached his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Jag smiled faintly and set his lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up. All she saw was the love in his eyes as he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
She shivered from the feel of his lips on hers. Jaina kissed him back slowly and began to open her mouth. Jag's tongue quickly entered her mouth and she suddenly broke the kiss.  
  
*Oh great, I've done it this time. I went too far and she's never going to speak to me again.* Jag thought to himself.  
  
Jaina smiled as she heard his thought which she didn't even have to dig in his brain for. He had unwittingly sent it out. Jaina kissed his cheek and lay her head back down on his chest so that he would know that he hadn't done anything wrong. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. While he stretched out on the couch Jaina resituated herself to where she was laying next to him. His right arm was still wrapped around her and she let her right arm fall on his stomach. Jag placed his left hand over her hand and watched her as she gently drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
_________  
  
Please review!!!! I really like writing this story, but if I have no motivation it may go out the window. Thanks so much! 


	6. packing

Ok, next chapter! Thanks so much to Jedida who keeps reviewing, thanks for the support. I am so glad you like it. So, here's the next part. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me. Thanks so much and if you want a disclaimer look back to chapter one. Oh and the thoughts are in italics.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Jaina awoke suddenly in the night. She felt a weight on top of her and she wondered where she was. She then remembered the events of the evening and realized that the weight, that was now crushing her, was Jag. She smiled slightly and tried to readjust herself under his weight. She shifted and he grunted. Jaina snickered and pulled her hand out of the crease of the couch and lifted it to cover her mouth as she laughed. She was now looking at his shoulder and she saw that Jag's entire body was on top of hers. Getting up would be a chore and the fact that she couldn't breathe was started to aggravate her. Silently praying that he was a sound sleeper, she pulled herself out from under him and rolled him back onto the couch as she rolled onto the ground with a thud.  
  
I could have made that a little more graceful and not to mention quieter! Oh my goodness! I think he's waking up! Oh no! What am I going to do? Please don't wake up, please don't wake up. Thank the force! He's still asleep. He is such a sound sleeper. Although I kind of want to tell him goodbye before I leave to pack. I wish I could stay, but I really have to pack. Then again, so does he. Hmmm. Well, maybe I could wake him up before I go. Gee, I wonder what time it is.  
  
Jaina glanced at her chrono and saw that it was 4:30. They had two hours before they had to leave. Jaina grinned and tilted her head as she leaned back on her hands and crossed her legs.  
  
Look at him. Wait a second, I am looking at him. Colonel Jagged Fel, how on earth did you manage to win my heart? He looks so sweet when he sleeps, so finished and wonderful. Handsome, clever, witty, all rolled into one. I am kind of glad that we are going on this trip and getting away from the base. We will be all alone on a ship with my brother of course, but still. I think that this will be a wonderful experience. And my father, oh what will he do to Jag? If he finds out that I love Jag, did I just say that? I mean if he finds out that I am interested in Jag, yes much better word choice, and Jag feels the same way, what will he do? Oh, I better wake him now.  
  
Jaina leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder. She shoved him gently into the back of the couch and he woke with a start. Ok, so she wasn't so gentle with him, but he survived.  
  
"What's going on?" Jag asked half asleep.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I am just sitting here and watching you." Jaina replied in a sugar sweet voice.  
  
Jag lethargically sat up and looked at her through half closed eyes. He smiled lopsidedly and lowered his head to kiss her. She pulled back at the last minute and let him fall to the floor.  
  
There, that ought to wake him up!  
  
"Morning breath, dear. It's gross. Plus we have no time to get sidetracked and we both need to pack. Now go brush your teeth and I'll clean the kitchen for you." Jaina showed her white teeth in a beautiful smile and stood up. Jag stood next to her and stared. His mouth was fairly hanging open. She closed it with her index finger and put her hand on his neck and pulled his lips close to hers. She kissed him quickly and softly and sent him on his way to the 'fresher.  
  
Jag grudgingly walked into the 'fresher and Jaina walked into the kitchen to get started on the dishes. She turned on a radio and began singing as she cleaned. Soon she was adding little spins and twists. She was full of energy this morning and wasn't quite sure why. Jag stood in the doorway of the kitchen 15 minutes later and watched her dancing in front of the sink. He sunk his hands deep into his pockets and leaned in the doorway. Jaina spinned and saw him standing there.  
  
She started laughing and twirled her way toward him and took his hand, urging him to dance. He twirled her into his arms and placed his hand on the small of her back and his other hand held hers. She had the hand that wasn't captured by Jag's on his shoulder. The slow song soon went off and Jag twirled her one last time and pulled her close to him. Her hands were on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He took her lips in a fierce kiss and her arms sneaked up around his neck. His tongue entered her mouth and she in turn pushed hers into his. She was in a state of bliss. But she knew it had to come to and end. As Jag's hands moved up her back she slowly pushed away.  
  
"As much as I would love to stay here with you, I have to go pack. And you have to pack too. I'll see you at 6:00 on the landing pad." Jaina said.  
  
She began to walk away and trailed her fingers down his arm until their fingers were just grasping each others. She pulled her hand from his and left his quarters.  
  
Jag looked around and noticed that Jaina had indeed cleaned up the kitchen. He was relieved that he had no cleaning to do and walked into his room. Glancing at his chrono, he realized how little time he had to get ready. It was 5:30 already. Jag got to packing.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Jaina walked briskly down the hall and luckily not many people were up and about. It was a very good thing for she was glowing. Thoughts of Jag were running loose in her head. Soon she reached her room and got to packing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 6:00 am  
  
Jacen, Kyp, Han, Jag, and Jaina were all there right on time. Everyone had put their belongings on the ships they were taking and were now talking about their game plan, so to speak. Han had his arm around his baby girl and had explained it all to them so many times that they knew it like the back of their hand. Soon, it was time to leave.  
  
"Daddy, be careful and it's good to be going on this mission with you." Jaina said airily to her father as she prepared to board her spacecraft.  
  
"Sweetie, I am so proud of you and I can't tell you how glad that we are on this mission together. If you need anything during travel time, go to your bother." He father said protectively.  
  
"Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of my self. I love you daddy." Jaina said as she disappeared up the ramp.  
  
No matter what, she will always be my little girl. But she's right, she's growing up and she can take care of herself. I just hope that that Jag doesn't get any ideas. Oh well, better get going.  
  
Jag boarded the ship while Jacen said his goodbyes to his father and Kyp. Jacen would be piloting the ship and Jag was glad. It would mean more time for him to be with Jaina. At that thought Jag smiled.  
  
Yes, this will be an interesting trip, a very interesting trip.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks so much for reading this! I love this chapter most so far out of all the chapters I've written yet for this story. I hope you like it as much as I do! Please review! 


	7. The beginning of the trip

Sorry for the lack of update. I can't write action (I just realized this) so I am going to have no action. There will be battles, but you will only hear about them after they happen. Have fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jaina looked around her room and unpacked her clothes. She saw that there was a holo-tv (what's the name for those again?) and flipped it on. She found the remote and changed the channel.  
  
Holo-news, holo-soaps, holo-comedy, holo-films. Hey! Holo-films, I wonder what's on this channel.  
  
Jaina watched the film, uninterested at first and gathered interest as it went on. Soon she had a pillow clutched between her hands and tissues nearby, just in case. She had tears running freely down her face when Jacen walked in. He plopped down next to her and looked at the screen. He opened his mouth to say something and she raised her hand to shush him. It was the end of the movie when she finally let him speak. Although, now he had forgotten what he had come to say. Watching her and laughing at her for twenty minutes while she watched a holo-film had rid his mind of anything else except his sister and her odd ways. Jacen watched for another five minutes as the drama ended and waited for her to say something to him. Jaina dried her face, put away the tissues, and plopped down on the couch next to Jacen.  
  
"So Jace, what's up?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Not much. I forgot what I came in here to tell you though. Hmmmm. What was it? Oh yeah! Jag and I are preparing a meal and it will be ready at 8 o clock. Be dressed nicely because I plan on "being tired" and going to bed early. Before the meal even starts. There will be candles too, but I will be spying on you two." Jacen winked playfully at his sister and darted out the door.  
  
Jaina grinned and thought about what to wear to dinner that evening. She walked into her bathroom, pulled the hair tie out of her hair, and shook her hair out in front of the mirror. Her thick, dark tresses fell lightly on her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that curls would look good in her hair. Not ringlets, just big fat curls. She decided that that was how she would do her hair for the night, but that she should wear her flight suit because you never know when there might be an emergency where they needed her to be able to move. Like an attack, that could put a damper on the evening.  
  
But she cleared her mind of such thoughts and ran the water in the tub. She felt it with the tips of her fingers until the water ran hot and then she pulled the stopper up. The tub began to fill and she started to shed her clothes. She plugged in the curlers and finally put a towel on and her hair up in a bun. Digging through her bathroom cabinet she found the bubbles and poured them in the bath. The water level was rising steadily and soon she was taking her towel off and dipped her foot in the tub.  
  
All of the sudden there was a knock on her door. She looked at her chrono. It was still 5 o clock. She wrapped the towel back around herself and rushed to the door. Opening the door exasperatedly she found herself face to face with Jag. He noticed her towel and realized that he had come at a bad time.  
  
"I must have come at a bad time, so I'll come back later." Jag said as he turned around with a red face.  
  
"Thanks," Jaina replied to the walking figure. She closed the door and rushed back to her warm bath. She dipped her foot in, shed her towel, and sunk deep into the bubbles. Her mind overflowed with thoughts of Jag as she soaked. As she noticed the water turning cool she got out of the tub and dried herself. She put on her underclothes and placed the curlers in her hair. She glanced at the chrono and saw that it was now 6:30 pm and she needed to start getting ready. She found her flight suit, put it on and waited for her hair to be done and ready. 30 minutes later her hair was curled and perfect without hairspray. She took one last look in the mirror and went to see what the guys were up to.  
  
As she had suspected they were in the kitchen making dinner. Jacen looked at her and realized that she was wearing a flight suit. Not only that, but she had managed to look good in it and he knew that a flight suit was the best option. Jaina walked past Jag, laid a hand on his back, and went to talk with Jacen. They whispered quietly and glanced over at Jag every once and a while. This made Jag very nervous. While he chopped up the celery for the salad, he cut his finger with the knife because he was worried that they were talking about him and worried about what they might be saying. It began to bleed and he stuck his finger in his mouth. Jaina rushed over and ushered him out of the kitchen. She went to get the first aid kid and made sure that Jag stayed put on the couch in her quarters. Jag looked around and remembered her beautiful face. He realized that she didn't have to do much primping to look beautiful. No makeup bag was around and she was in a flight suit which clung to her in all the right places. Sweeping the room with his eyes he saw the door to the 'fresher and remembered the sight of her in a towel.  
  
Jaina returned with a first aid kit in hand and grabbed Jag's hand as she sat down next to him. She took his index finger and examined the cut. She took a band-aid out and placed on his finger.  
  
"Jag, Jag, Jag. Whatever will we do with you? We can't have you cutting yourself while doing the common job of cutting celery." She teased with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Oh, I'll try to be more careful your most high.ness" He said as he went along with her game.  
  
"Jag, I think we should lay down some rules for this trip. Such as you must kiss me at least once a day for if you don't I won't feel loved. And if I don't feel loved then there is no knowing what I may do." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Both grinning from ear to ear Jag pulled her onto his lap and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Whatever you say you highness, but what will your father say?" Jag replied his lips inches away from hers. He leaned in for a kiss and she sighed and pulled back. She slid off his lap with a tortured look on her face.  
  
*It was the fact that I said something about her dad. Or else this wouldn't be happening.* Jag though to himself. He placed an arm around her and pulled her close. He proceeded to whisper softly in her ear, "What was it that I said that made you upset?"  
  
"Oh it's not you. It's the fact that when the great Han Solo finds out about you, there may be nothing left of you." She looked sadly into his eyes.  
  
"I get it. Your father hates me."  
  
"I said, it's not you and it's not. I can just tell that he's not going to like any man interested in his little girl."  
  
"So daddy's little girl can't choose who she dates?"  
  
"That's not what I said and you know it! I meant that I am going to date you either way, my father just can't find out. Nobody can really. I am acting as Goddess so I can't look like I am a 'mere mortal' by dating one. But I am going to because I want to." Jaina said sweetly to him. Jag leaned in for a kiss and this time she let herself go. 


End file.
